


Sisters in Bond

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Elincia and Mist spend some time together as their boat crosses the sea.
Kudos: 5





	Sisters in Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm writing about my wife and her wholesome friend! Got a request to do a Mist/Elincia fic for a friendship bond so this is what I came up with! I love these two being besties and sisters and they're both such great characters.

“I do not think I have ever been on a boat before.” Elincia said, walking through the corridors with Mist. “This journey is rather exciting, don’t you think?”

“You’re right. I only wish my father could see it.” Elincia immediately felt the weight of guilt pressing on her. Mist’s father had been kind enough to accept a dangerous mission, and had given his life to see it’s success. All the mercenaries were hired to do was take Elincia to Gallia, and now she was asking them to do so much more. 

“Mist, I apologize if I have been negligent to your desires. I feel I have asked you and the others to take on too great a task for me.” She placed a hand on Mist’s. “It means a great deal to me though, having you here. Before, I had Lucia and Geoffrey sure, but they always viewed me as a princess. This is the first time I have had a true friend.”

She smiled at Mist. When Ike had escorted her safely to the fort, Mist had been the first one to greet her. “A real princess?” she had said. Mist had been so excited to ask her about the castle, and her eyes sparkled with so much joy. Now, rather than twinkling, Mist’s eyes were dull and lifeless.

“You know, I lost my father recently too. I thought I was alone, and that no one would take care of me given the position I was left in. Very few even knew of my existence. When I awoke surrounded by strangers, I feared I would never see my family again.” 

Mist looked up from the ground. “But, you have a new family now right? We’ll take care of you. My brother will see this through to the end and help you take back Crimea. After all, not only is it a mission we accepted. This is the last mission my father was a part of. We can’t fail now.”

Elincia smiled at Mist. “You and your brother are both very noble. I have a lot to learn from you.” They walked in silence for a while before Elincia spoke again.

“Mist, you have given me a new family. My first one was taken from me so suddenly it left my heart empty. However, when I am with you I feel the hole in my heart being filled. I have never had a sister before, but I imagine this must be how it feels.”

Mist finally smiled, and Elincia saw some life return to her eyes. “A sister huh? I’ve only ever had a brother, but now that you say it I think you’re right. It’s nice to have someone I can talk to about everything.”

“Indeed! I am so grateful to have you. I know things are hard right now, but I must believe we will succeed and make things better for everyone. And you will be by my side when I retake Crimea and greet my people as their queen!”

“I would gladly stand by your side, your highness.”

The girls laughed at the thought. It felt so far off that Elincia felt a little silly discussing it. However, Mist’s support gave her a new confidence.

“I’m happy we met, Mist. You are a wonderful person and I hope to be more like you someday.” Mist looked at Elincia in surprise. 

“Oh, Elincia. What brought that up?” The girl’s cheeks were red, but she held Elincia’s gaze.

“I do not mean to embarrass you certainly. You are just so much stronger than I had anticipated. I am so happy to have you as a friend… as a sister.” Mist smiled, and this time her eyes lit up like they had the first time they truly talked, while they were packing up their belongings for the journey to Gallia. The warmth from Mist’s smile spread through Elincia’s chest to her entire body.

“You’re plenty strong yourself Elincia. I couldn’t ask for a better sister.” The girls shared in a quick hug. Then, both blushing from embarrassment, they climbed the stairs to the deck of the ship, ready to see what awaited them on their journey.


End file.
